Behind the darkness
by sarahrst7
Summary: this is a swan quern and its after s6(you can kinda say s7) So there should be no hook and I just couldn't delete him from all the seasons so I decided to write it like that at the end of the season 5 he wasn't able to come back even after he send them the messenger of hades plan. and except him everything has happened just like the show There will be new characters too Hope u enjo
1. Begind the darkness

So the first part will be too short but I promise I'll update soon it will be a long chapter

She woke up with the sound of her phone's ringing. she groaned and opened her eyes and realized it was still dark out there and David was nowhere to be found.

She looked at the clock; it was 4:20 in the morning.

She grabbed her phone and saw it was David

She answered quickly and as she did she heard him shouting on the other side of the phone

"SNOW, THANK GOD YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO ANSWER"

"WOAH David, slow down; is everything ok?"

"No of course not do you really think that's possible?"

"Ok; what happened?"

"I came to the station when whale called and told me he has seen blood around the station and guess what? When I came here I found a dead body in the middle of the station"

"Wha...what? A...a dead body?" Snow asked as fear took all over her body.

"Who?"she continued.

"I don't know I've never seen him before but right now I need you to come here; I've already called Emma, Regina and her sister they're on the way"

"Ok I'll be there in 20 minuets."

She ended the call and the ran out of her bed and get dressed while she thought about what her husband just told her. It was barely a month after they had defeated the black fairy and here it goes; the next villain on the queue that has decided to show up to destroy their 'HAPPY ENDINGS'.

She sighed while She grabbed her keys and stormed out of the house wishing nothing terrible was about to happen...

To be continue...

Sooooo pls vote and comment...

I'll update soon...


	2. Behind the darkness ch 2

Snow arrived at the station twenty minuets later and saw Regina getting out of her car with Henry and Zelena following her behind.

"REGINA" she yelled as she ran towards her

Regina turned her head towards the voice and saw snow running towards her with eyes full of fear.

"Hey...you know what happened?" Snow asked her and nodded her head towards Henry and Zelena.

"Not exactly... David just called and said that he had found a dead body at the station and told me to come here with Henry and Zelena"

"Yeah he told me the same"

Seems Emma is already here" Regina said while she pointed at Emma's yellow bug that was park beside the station

"Well then what are you two waiting for?" Zelena nagged and walked through the two woman and headed towards the station.

Snow and Regina turned their heads towards Henry who was standing behind them.

"Hey Henry, you okay?" Regina asked her son while touching his shoulder.

"Mom I'm fine; you know I'm coming anyway..."

"Yeah I know but..."

"MoM...its okay I'm not a 10 year old child any more"

Regina sighed; she nodded and turned her head at snow and saw fear and n her eyes

"Snow...are you okay?" She asked and snow looked up at her.

"Ha?...um...yeah I'm fine...just..."

"Hey it'll be okay, don't worry" she said and took snow's hand into her own and squeezed it.

Snow smiled at her and nodded her head.

"Yeah...lets go inside..."she said and then they all headed to the station where David Emma were waiting for them.

The first thing they saw when they interned the station was Zelena standing beside the sheriff's office with her back leaning on the wall and a face as white as a ghost.

And then; there was Emma inside the office who was starring at the floor and David sitting on the desk trying to not look at the floor every five seconds.

They walked into the office but froze where they were standing when they saw the dead body on the floor that was surrounding with a pool of blood and a big hole into it's chest.

"OH MY GOD..." Snow almost screamed those words and and squeezed Regina's hand so tight that she thought her bones will break right now.

"Wha...what hap...pened ?" Henry asked with his voice shaking in fear. He could swear it was the worst thing he had ever seen.

"David? Couldn't you tell me how this looked like before telling me to bring Henry too?" Regina asked angrily while looking at David. He stood up and looked at the angry mother.

"Yes I could but I knew that then you wouldn't bring him and I think being separated from each other is the last thing we have to do right now"

"Don't you think I would realize that if you have told me?"

"Can you two shut up for a second???" Emma asked and with that they both looked at her with their angry eyes

"And dad I think she's right you should've told her; Henry' still a child" Emma completed her sentence and then looked back at her son who was standing beside her mother.

"Well what's done is done I think we have a bigger problem right now..."

Zelena said while she interned the office for the second time.

"Yeah you're right...any ideas about who this man is?" Emma asked and looked back at the dead man in the middle of the floor but she got her answer when none of them said anything.

"Yeah none of know him so why would Someone kill him and leave him here?"David asked and looked at Regina and snow who were still looking at the dead man.

"Guys? Are you okay?" Emma asked them but none of them payed any attention.

They continued starring at the floor and after some seconds that looked like hours Regina finally cleared her throat to say something.

"I don't know about you...but I think...I may know him" Regina finally spoke and with that all of their heads snapped at her with wide eyes.

Regina continued starring at the dead body until she heard Emma calling her name again.

"His name is Elijah...and... he's a vampire..."

 **Author's note:**

Soooo what do you think?

Trust me this is going to be sooooo cool that you don't want to miss it.

I'm sorry it's too short but it's only for the first chapters and the next ones will be longer.

Oh and it's not really a crossover but Elijah is a character from "TVD" and there going to be more characters from other series or books too(), but don't worry you don't need to have watched or read them to understand the story I'm only using their character and this is about once.

And I promise I'll update soon.

Bye now.

See ya later


End file.
